object_mastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Ball
Red Ball is a contestant on Object Masters, he was the first eliminated contestant on Original Version Personality Red Ball is really evil, he is mean, and really cruel. One time, Red Ball wiped out 1.2 billion objects all at once, but they were all revived by someone. He even destroyed multiple cities, he never got into jail and even fought against tanks with just by himself with nothing and blew all of them up. He also planned on destroying the universe, and cares about nobody at all. Likes *Destroying multiple cities *Destroying the Universe Dislikes *Everyone *caring about everyone Trivia *He is the first contestant to be eliminated *He's also only contestant to be eliminated in original version *Red Ball was one of the few characters and which he was colored on the flipnote Object Show cartoons, the others being Crazy Face, and Brick. *Red Ball may possibly be the most hated OC made by , and possibly ever!!!!!! *Red Ball originally was called Angry Ball in his first appearance (Race Riot), he was never seen again until The Terror of Doom, which was first official color appearance, and his name was changed, but the name wasn't called Red Ball in the short, instead this time, he was referred as Angry Red Ball as seen during the opening credits, and he only appeared in the short as a cameo appearance, he was finally renamed officially to Red Ball in the first episode of the Object Masters (Original)|original version of Object Masters known as "The Beginning", which would be his 3rd appearance. *Red Ball was in the race in the short Race Riot, as Varsity Jacket|Varsity Jacket's "horse" (because Varsity Jacket captured Red Ball while he was busy destroying the universe, and hypnotized him to act like a horse, but Football snapped out of his hypnotism, when Football touch Red Ball with a needle, causing Red Ball to snap out and beat up Varsity Jacket which led him go back to what Red Ball normally doing. *Red Ball originally acted more like a male version of Flower, but is a red ball instead of a flower, but AzUrArInG changed his personality to make Red Ball a more threatening, and much more cruel object character. *Red Ball is much worse than Red Popsicle. *Red Ball was planned to be used as the main antagonist in a once planned full length film AzUrArInG was making that was called Attack of The Giant Red Ball Monster, and which Red Ball would become giant and attack an entire city filled with object characters, however it was scrapped and was replaced with The Attack of Kavocko, which debuts Kavocko. **Although parts of Attack of The Giant Red Ball Monster was used in Red Ball Destroys The World that was made by Pufferfishmax. *Red Ball is a whole lot worse than Monsanto Logo, Recommended for You, and Television West Announcer. *Red Ball is likely the most outright evil of all Football (AzUrArInG)|Football's enemies, as while others are either angered by others, or just ruining something good for them, Red Ball takes great joy in bringing much death and destruction, and even displays sadism toward his enemies. **This is the same for 666. *Red Ball would most likely be the first one eliminated in the reboot like he was in the original version of Object Masters. *Red Ball is one of AzUrArInG's most evil OCs, the others being 666, and Dark Face. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Villains